La Tienda de Mascotas 2
by cielphantomville
Summary: A veces morir es mejor...


**La tienda de mascotas 2**

**La Serpiente Blanca**

El departamento estaba lleno de libros, las cuantiosas estanterías estaban a rebosar, además de un piano viejo que hacía bastante tiempo se había quedado mudo.

Nezumi pensaba seriamente en qué hacer con su carrera actoral la cual después de llegar a lo más alto con la obra Hamlet se detuvo bruscamente, si seguía así pronto no sería ni la sombra de aquel joven prometedor que un día cuando fue presentado como el descubrimiento del siglo.

Sin embargo, la imagen del príncipe desventurado y loco le marco para siempre, porque nadie podía verle de ninguna otra manera.

Hacia dos meces su única amiga, Inukashi le había dejado, ella realmente no creía que Nezumi cambiara, era un caso perdido, sus ojos grises ya no tenían brillo y por cada hora que moría también lo hacia su esperanza de volver a los escenario.

Esa noche fría salió a caminar, ya no existía nada que lo atara a ese departamento que hacía mucho dejo de ser un hogar para convertirse en su cárcel.

—Bienvenido a mi tienda de mascotas, soy el Conde D. Esta noche puede que encentre aquello que deseen. —Nezumi levanto una ceja escéptico, nunca confió en nadie. —Este es el barrio chino. Un lugar misterioso con muchas comodidades raras y valuables y quién sabe, si me da una oportunidad tal vez entre mis lindos animales encuentre alguno que calme ese vacío en su interior. —El actor sonrió con algo de cinismo. ¿De verdad creía ese hombre pálido que podía ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente especial para que él se interesara? Chasqueo la lengua, nada perdía con solo echar un vistazo y de todos modos no había nadie quien le esperara.

La mirada feliz del pálido hombre le incomodaba, parecía tan pendiente de sus movimientos como de cada gesto.

Los ojos grises vagaron por las vitrinas, jaulas y demás estantes, muchos de los animales hacían gracias en busca de ser adoptados. Nezumi torció la boca, como lo pensaba, no había nada ahí para él.

—Algo especial entro el otro día, y creo que es lo indicado para usted. —Lo condujo unas habitaciones más adentro, a una sala espaciosa y con solo un amplio sillón en medio en el que reposaba un joven con los ojos vendados y una túnica de seda purpura que hacia resaltar la pureza de su piel y la exquisito blanco de sus cabellos platinados.

Dio unos pasos para mirarle más de cerca, un jadeo murió en su garganta, la mejilla izquierda tenía una marca rosa que parecía descender enrollándose a placer por el cuerpo del chico.

—Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto. —Gimió alterado el pelilargo. —Yo no…

—No se equivoque. —El Conde D se acerco al albino para dejar al descubierto un poco la parte en donde debían estar las piernas y que en su lugar ocupaba una larga cola cuyas escamas iguales en color a un copo de nieve brillaban como el más fino diamante.

—Esto es un reptil. Una serpiente blanca. Es una especia muy rara y por encima de cualquier animal que pudiera obtener. Es una pieza invaluable. —Nezumi entrecerró los ojos con duda, debía estar soñando. —Si no me cree tóquele y compruébelo por usted mismo. —Dijo el vendedor al ofrecerle sin reparos la mano pálida de la serpiente. —No se preocupe, no muerde. —Rio divertido el dueño de la tienda.

El actor al final accedió a acariciar la piel de la se convertiría en su mascota, encontrando fascinado que estaba fría y suave. —¿Por qué esta vendada? Me gustaría ver sus ojos. —Su deseo de adquirir tan encantador reptil estaba a flote.

—Lamentablemente eso no es posible. —Nezumi insistiría si el vendedor no alegaba nada más. —Esta especie fue utilizada como arma de guerra hace ya siglos, los reptiles por naturaleza no poseen veneno, así que la única forma de referirse a eso es, poderes mágicos, en la mitología Griega lo mencionan en una leyenda, un antiguo rey que casi había perdido frente a un gran ejercito, corrió despavorido a su palacio en busca de salvarse, la avanzada pronto le hayo, sin embargo al entrar lo que encontraron fue a una criatura tan hermosa que les hizo bajar la guardia ante su belleza, luego cuando lo miraron a los ojos quedaron convertidos en piedra. Ese es el poder de esta especie, Medusa.

—Si lo quiere debe firmar un contrato. —El actor asintió tomando la hoja que el Conde D le extendía. —Le pido que lea detenidamente los tres términos del contrato: uno, no mostrárselo a nadie. Dos, debe alimentarle con frutos o pequeños animales vivos todos los días. Tres, nunca lo mirara a los ojos directamente. Si rompe alguno de estos términos, la tienda no asumirá responsabilidad por las consecuencias. — Nezumi asintió y firmo. El hombre pálido antes de entregarle al castaño, lo miro y dijo —Entonces cuide bien de él.

Nezumi jamás escucho su voz, Shion , como le había nombrado, siempre estaba callado, pero mantenía solo para él una dulce y tierna sonrisa, no podía verlo, por ello sabia que le apreciaba por su forma de ser y no por su aspecto, tampoco era una de esas fans histéricas que solo buscaban regodearse al presumir salir con alguien importante, no Shion era completamente puro, desde el color que lo cubría hasta el corazón sin mancha ni vileza que le latía en el pecho, pero por sobre todo, le necesitaba a él para vivir, no sobreviviría sin él.

La llamada de Rikiga, su manager le hizo el corazón bombear, le estaban ofreciendo una audición para una película, no tendría el papel principal, pero era una buena oportunidad de volver a la farándula, además el dinero de su cuenta estaba por terminarse y eso significaría tener que mudarse a un lugar más pequeño y donde seguramente no admitirían mascotas.

Miro a Shion, el cual se mantenía tomando una siesta en el sofá, sus ojos como siempre estaban cubiertos, sus cabellos como la luz de la luna se expandían y sus bonitos rasgos le invitaban a acariciarle. No, no podía permitirse perder a su ahora musa, obtendría a como diera lugar el papel.

Dio lo mejor de sí y fallo, eso fue lo que pensó cuando Rikiga le dijo que el papel era para otra persona, alegando que la manager de ese actor tenía relaciones con el productor, para él no era un consuelo. Se despidió apropiadamente del hombre mayor, caminaría a casa, tenía tantas cosas que pensar.

Cuando llego a casa corrió a encerrar en su habitación, y por primera vez en su vida, desde que tenía recuerdos, lloro, lloro amargamente como un niño desvalido, reaccionando solo cuando la mano fría de Shion limpio sus lagrimas. Las cejas las tenia fruncidas y su gesto era de total preocupación.

Nezumi estrecho entre sus brazos a su mascota. Lamentando ser tan inútil para protegerle. Aun tenía una opción, regresarle a la tienda.

Shion retrocedió horrorizado negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y lanzándose al pecho de Nezumi.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo. —La voz fue tan tenue que apenas logro escucharla.

Esa noche preparo el mejor vino que pudo costear, comería algo digno de un príncipe, y luego, luego pensaba pasar la noche al lado de quien amaba.

Ya desnudos en la cama y con el sol a punto de salir, Nezumi desato la venda de los ojos de peliblanco.

—Mírame, Shion. —Pidió con tono sensual. El albino negó, cerrando fuertemente los parpados. —Mírame, no tengas miedo, quiero que tus ojos sean lo último que vea. —Shion gimió y unas lágrimas comenzaron a súrcale las mejillas. Con suavidad fue abriendo los ojos para complacer la petición de su dueño. Nezumi sonrió complacido y extasiado, los ojos de su serpiente blanca eran de un bellísimo y rico color carmesí.

Shion ahogo un grito de dolor al tener que sostenerle sin vida. Y sin pensarlo tomo el primer espejo que encontró, si su amor había muerto, entonces él le seguiría.

Dos cuerpos fueron encontrados por el sol. Sobre el lecho de blancas sabanas descansaba un joven de cabellos largos y rostro de ángel, junto a él, enrollada sobre su pecho, una pequeña serpiente blanca.

Fin.

No se admiten reclamos, antes digan que subí algo en esta época tan hermosa. Maldición debería estar haciendo desmanes y no publicando.

Nos vemos. Tengo gente a la cual matar del susto.

Muajjaajajajajjajajajajjajaajja(ni kira tiene una risa tan malévola)


End file.
